


Woso One Shots

by tigerstriped24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Jealous Christen, Oblivious Tobin, flirty sonnet, labor, non pregnant tobin, pregnant tobin, re-inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerstriped24/pseuds/tigerstriped24
Summary: Request a woso one shot! I’ll do every request I get(within reason). I do them in chronological order of when I get them, so I will get to all of them, I’m just slow!
Relationships: Christine Sinclair/Tobin Heath, Tobin Heath/Ashlyn Harris, Tobin Heath/Christen Press, emily sonnet/christen press
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Christen!
> 
> “ What secret have you got that you would hate to be made public? How would you react if someone close to you attempted to blackmail you?” - The prompt.

“Ellis you can’t be serious.” I say, not even sure I’m hearing her right.

“All I’m saying, is that it would be a shame if this goal drought continued, and press conferences started having less talk of your goal scoring ability, and more of you and number seventeen…” Jill says, standing behind her desk.

My index finger and thumb find their way to the bridge of my nose. Blackmailed. I’m being blackmailed by my coach to just play better. Now I know that I missed a free kick that could have been a goal, or at the very least a good cross, but blackmailing me into playing better? It just makes me hope that the rumors of a new coach for the national team are true. Realizing that Jill is still waiting for a response, I think about what I want to say to her, versus what the professional thing is to say.

“I’m doing my best, but I’ll put in even more hours here if you have the trainers to spare.” Seems like the path of least resistance.

“Done. Be here at nine tomorrow.” Is all Ellis says, letting me know that I can leave.

Tobin knew that I was going in for this meeting, she even asked me to call her from the car, but my mind is too blurry to call her as I drive back to our shared apartment. Instead, I try to gather my thoughts so that I have something to tell her when I get home. If I tell her what Jill said, she’ll be upset, but if I keep it from her, and Jill let’s it slip to the media that Tobin and I are dating? I don’t even know if I could forgive myself for that. I decide to tell Tobin the truth, knowing that it concerns her too.

“Tobin?” I yell to a seemingly empty house, being greeted only by Morena at the door.

Tobin trips over her own feet to meet me at the door, seemingly aloof before that.

“How did it go?” She asks, straight to the point.

“She blackmailed me.” I say quietly, realizing just how badly this could impact Tobin.

“She what?” Tobin asks smiling, not sure she heard me correctly.

“Ellis said that if I don’t start scoring more goals, that she might let it slip to the media that we’re dating.” I say, sitting down.

Tobin’s face falls, “She can’t do that, right?”

“Ethically? No. Morally? No. But it’s Ellis, if she wants to, she just might.” I say, trying to read what’s going through Tobin’s head.

“What are you going to do?” Tobin asks, sitting down next to me.

I don’t answer her, I just hope that with our next national team game in two days, I’ll be able to score a goal, maybe two. It’s only been one game since my last goal, and two since my last assist, but with pressure on her to perform as a coach, she must be desperate for big wins. I think about asking Tobin if she wants to make our relationship public, knowing that she’s the one who has the bigger issue with media attention. As soon as the idea pops into my head, I cast it away, knowing that it’s completely unfair for me to ask that of her. I just hope that with the extra light training tomorrow, I’ll be good to go for Saturday’s game.

When I show up for the supposed light training, it turns out that Jill has asked them to keep me for at least two hours, which means that I won’t exactly be getting the rest that everyone else is today, even with an ice bath. Before I get that ice bath though, they make me work hard, running nothing but finishing drills. Logically, I know that these are specific instructions from Jill, but that doesn’t stop me from hating the trainers for their needless shooting drills. Needless to say, the shower and ice bath that follow them, are a nice recovery, even though they’re no substitute for rest. After that, the trainers let me go home as long as I promise to eat something and then rest for the remainder of the day.

When I get home, I flop down on my couch, Morena then excitedly jumps up to join me. She lays down for a nap, which is most likely what I’ll take as soon as I talk to Tobin. I call out for Tobin, hearing her footsteps quickly running downstairs to meet me. She sits on the coffee table in front of me, not really knowing where else to sit. I giggle at her, knowing that I absolutely fell in love with her awkwardness. It’s when I rememberA what I called her down here that I find depressing me a bit.

“If I don’t score any goals tomorrow.” I start, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“Do you want to go public?” I ask.

Tobin knits her eyebrows together.

“W-with us?” She asks.

I just nod.

“Babe, I know you, and you’re going to score. It’s just Panama and I believe in you.” Tobin says supportively.

“Tobin, I want to score as much as you want me to score, but if I don’t, do you want to be the one to tell the world, or do you want it to be Jill?” I ask, knowing the severity of the situation.

“Are you okay with that?” Tobin asks, concerned.

“Obviously I want to tell the world on our own timeline, but it’s been up to you. I’m ready for the world to know, and I’m going to make every attempt to score tomorrow so that you can take all the time you need in deciding when it’s time to tell the world that we’re together. However, if I don’t score tomorrow, and it’s what we decide to do, then it’s okay with me. Is it okay with you?” I ask, knowing that this is a touchy subject for Tobin.

“I don’t know.” Is all Tobin can manage to say.

I have to say that I don’t blame her. The rest of the night and the following day are tense. Even after we get to the stadium, we can still feel the intensity of what’s riding on this game. I shake it off, knowing that Tobin’s privacy depends on my performance. I ask her if she’d like to warm up with me, knowing that we haven’t warmed up with anyone else since we’ve started dating, but also knowing that I’ve put her in an uncomfortable spot. She and I warm up together, which eases my nerves significantly.

When the whistle blows and the game starts, I feel my nerves return just for a moment before they subside again. There are a few early corners that I almost manage to turn into headers, but all of them end up just shy of the back of the net. It’s the thirty eighth minute when Ertz sends me a pass that I put right past the keeper. I want to run straight to Tobin to celebrate, but I decide against it, not wanting to cause any suspicion. I end up scoring a hat trick, getting two more goals in the second half. When the final whistle blows, I do run straight to Tobin, waiting until we get into the locker room to celebrate.

I kiss Tobin quickly before going to get in the shower, just rinsing off from the game. Rapinoe gives a captain's speech, mostly to tell me that I was great on the field. I thank her before asking Tobin if she’s ready to go. Tobin insists on driving, something that she rarely does. However, I ignore the odd request and climb into the passenger seat, just excited to go home. That’s when Tobin tells me to check twitter.

“Babe? Why is preath trending on twitter? We didn’t even celebrate on camera?” I ask, looking at her confused.

“Check instagram.” Is all Tobin says, sporting the goofiest of goofy Tobin smiles.

When I open instagram, my heart drops. Tobin’s put up a picture of us with the caption “It’s real. She’s the love of my life and I want the whole world to know.”

“But Babe, I scored a hat trick.” I say, confused as to why she’s decided to share it anyways.

“You scored a hat trick, and I scored the best girlfriend a girl could possibly ask for. I don’t even know why it took Jill Ellis blackmailing us for me to realize it, but I want the whole, entire world to know that I love you Christen Press, goal or no goals.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter request from MaggieStarks! “ Tobin is pregnant and Christen is jealous and overprotective.”

Eight and a half months. I am eight and a half months pregnant, and somehow, my biggest concern isn’t labor, or discomfort, or my giant swollen feet, it’s Christen. The closer we get to my due date, the more time she’s been spending being protective over what the baby and I may happen to need. Usually it’s nothing, but in Christen’s mind, it may be a blanket, a snack, a nap, or a large number of other things. Today however, it seems to be anything and everything under the sun.

The whole re-inc family is here to celebrate one last time before the baby comes. Rapinoe is driving Christen up the wall, offering me a beer which makes me laugh, but Christen stressed. Klingenberg is just making casual conversation, trying her best to ease Christen’s nerves, but it doesn’t seem to help. Ashlyn and Ali are here, because they’re a part of the “gayng.” When Christen isn’t nervously looking at me, she’s talking with Ali who’s trying her best to not escalate any of Christen’s nerves.

As much as I’m enjoying talking to Rapinoe about how if everyone promises to coach my baby, she’s bound to end up on the national team by sixteen, I need a break from the craziness of the day and decide to step out onto the porch. It’s not long before my shadow joins me, immediately asking if I need anything. She listens when I tell her that all I needed was a break from the chaos, but the chaos seems to have followed us outside. Ashlyn lights a cigarette, which is something that in our six years of friendship, I have not once, ever seen her do. That’s when Christen jumps into action, smacking the lit cigarette out of her hands before she even has a chance to smoke it. 

“Ashlyn what the hell are you thinking? Tobin’s carrying my baby?” Christen growls, not noticing an important detail.

“Um, Christen?” Ali says, pointing towards a hoodie left on the porch one night, that’s caught fire.

“Hang on.” Christen says, completely ignoring Kling who’s now lunging to put out the fire.

“Babe, your hoodie is on fire.” I deadpan, finding this situation a little too funny for how dangerous it is.

Christen’s actions say “firefighter” but her eyes say “heart attack.” She grabs the fire extinguisher that we keep by the grill, putting out the small fire that’s now scorched a small portion of concrete under it. I can tell that Ashlyn wants to make a joke, but after she sees the glare I give her, she walks back inside instead, dragging everyone else with her. I waddle over towards Christen who’s still breathing heavily, not quite calmed down from the fire she’s just put out.

“Chris?” I ask, knowing that she probably needs a breather and a drink.

“Are you okay?” Christen asks, her eyes immediately darting to my pregnant belly before they dart back up to my eyes.

“Honey. You just put out a fire, it should be me asking if you’re okay.” I laugh, knowing that she might be the only person on earth who would put out a fire and then ask me if I’m alright.

“Yeah I guess..” Christen mumbles.

“But you’re carrying my baby!” She interjects before I can say anything.

“Babe, are you really going to let Ashlyn make you feel this nervous about me and the baby? Ashlyn?” I say, knowing that Christen and I have vastly different views about whether or not what Ashlyn is funny.

“Promise me that our baby is safe?” Christen says, her puppy dog eyes making an appearance.

“I promise you that whether or not Ashlyn offers me a beer, or pretends to smoke a cigarette, our baby is safe and happy. You don’t need to follow me around and await my every need. Our baby and I are just fine, okay?” I promise a very worried Christen who has figured out how to wrap herself around me, even with my giant baby bump.

“I just want to protect my babies.” Is all that Christen mumbles into my hair.

My heart swells, knowing how hard it’s been on Christen to have me carry the baby. She puts a single hand on my stomach, hoping for a kick, and I swear that this baby already likes Christen better, because she immediately kicks right where Christen’s hand is. I can’t see the smile on Christen’s face, but I know that it’s made today a whole lot better for her. I offer her my hand, dragging her back inside to where the guests are. I leave it up to her to decide what she wants to do, giggling at what she decides to tell them.

“The baby needs a nap.” Christen says, nicely kicking everyone out.

“Wait, but she sleeps in- OH.” Klingenberg says, sounding almost as aloof as I do sometimes.

The rest of the day is spent taking naps together, not worrying about the tiny human that has yet to witness her many different aunt's many different types of tomfoolery yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The labor chapter for MaggieStarks! Next chapter is jealous Christen over a not-so-pregnant Tobin! Keep the requests coming! I’m happy to write preath, but just so that you know, I’ll write just about anyone on the uswnt

“Chris, I told you. The nurses said I’m not supposed to push unless I’m having contractions.” I whine, feeling exhausted from labor.

“I’m sorry, this is new, and I’m worried!” Christen all but shouts.

I just smile, sweat dripping from my forehead. Christen seems to be alright with this, just sitting next to my bed and asking the nurse nonstop questions about our baby. The nurse answers every question honestly, not seeming to mind the nervous rambling of the soon to be Mom. If I weren’t currently in the process of pushing a baby out of my body, I would laugh. Unfortunately, I’m a little tired for that. 

I enter another contraction, doing as the nurse tells me, while also trying to listen to the instructions Christen is giving me from all of the lamaze breathing classes we took. I hold her hand, more for her support than mine. Truth be told, I’m just thankful for the epidural which is currently shooting morphine up my spine. I love having Christen here, I would have kicked her out like my own Mom if I didn’t. She’s unfortunately just a little protective, especially when it comes to this baby that’s making its first appearance today.

As my contraction ends, the nurse tells me that we’re about to enter phase three, and although it’s the most painful part, it’s also the shortest. I go through a few more contractions, only half of them pushing. Christen’s forced to let go of my hand, the contractions getting too uncomfortable for me to hold her hand. I swear I have to reposition myself at least a hundred times, and that’s just to stay in the least painful positions. 

Eventually the doctor comes in, telling  
me that for the rest of my contractions, I’m going to have to push. Christen seems about as stressed as I am, which has me laughing through the thick layer of sweat that coats my forehead. I think I’ve officially reached a new level of tiredness, where I can laugh because I’m just delirious enough to find things funny again.Christen does not find my humor funny, but she realizes that since I’m the one with a head poking out of my uterus, that I currently get to decide what’s what. 

In the downtime between contractions, Christen shuffles through everything we’ve brought, making sure that there isn’t some newer, safer, infant car seat somewhere on the market somewhere. She shuffles to check for diapers and onesies, hats and socks. When I have contractions, she scrambles to her feet so fast that sometimes she loses her balance and trips a little bit on her way to my side. 

This particular contraction is especially painful, lasting upwards of ten minutes. Christen walks downwards towards the end of the bed, gasping, and moving her hands over her mouth once she sees what must be going on under the gown. I don’t even ask, not really wanting to know. That’s when my doctor tells me that the head is out. I smile, hoping that this baby will be all the way out soon.

It’s only a few more contractions before Stacy Allie Heath is taking her first breaths. After being checked out and wiped down, she’s handed to me by the nurse, but I hand her to Christen, knowing that she’s just as much her Mom as I am. Christen sits down next to me, supporting her head while I admire how small her feet are. I fall asleep, letting Christen take hold of her, loving her every move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Christen for Toebean! Next up is Ashlyn/Tobin which is honestly probably the most offbeat pairing I’ve written, but I love challenges. Keep requests coming!!

What’s the right word for Tobin Heath? Aloof? Distant? Really she’s just off in her own little world. So she has absolutely no idea that our waitress is flirting with her, which leaves me with two choices. I can tell her that our waitress is flirting with her, which will undoubtedly lead to a very uncomfortable conversation, or I can say nothing and feel miserable about it.

Up until right at this moment, I’ve said nothing, and felt miserable about it. Our waitress drops off Tobin’s salad. The one that I harassed her into getting. She winks as she does it, which makes my cheeks flush red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. The funny part, is that Tobin doesn’t even see her do it, and if she does, she has absolutely no idea what she’s hinting at. 

“Tobin?”

“Mmm?”

“Nothing.” I say, having lost my nerve when Tobin looks at me with her toothy grin.

Tobin is sweet, and she picks up on a lot of things- but not this. Now both my clearly misplaced jealousy, and the flirtatious endeavors of the waitress have gone completely unnoticed by Tobin. It’s moments like these when I wonder what is going on in Tobin’s head. She doesn’t seem to notice anything besides her salad, maybe looking up at me to smile every so often. 

“Tobin. The waitress is flirting with you.” I finally deadpan.

“W-what?” Tobin stutters, completely caught off guard.

It’s moments like this that make me remember just why I love Tobin so much. Her voice shakes a little bit with shock, aligning with my suspicion of her non-suspicion. Her head tilts forwards towards me, leaning in as if I’ve just told her the most important secret in the world. It makes me feel a little silly about telling her in the first place, because to Tobin, this just might be the most important thing in the world. I’m so caught up in her adorable reaction that I almost forget to reply to her dumbfounded face.

“Toby, she’s flirting with you. It’s not like you’re flirting back though.” I say, realizing that if I don’t pepper in some reassurance, she’ll get upset.

“Um. Do I tell her? Like do I tell her to stop?” Tobin asks, brushing a few stray strands of hair back into the sides of her beanie, a nervous habit of hers.

I giggle, shaking my head, “Tobs, just kind of hint that you’re not interested. Maybe hold my hand over the table when she brings out our food?” I suggest lightly.

Tobin nods adamantly, very interested in losing the attention of some poor waitress who’s crush will be my demise. Soon enough, my hand is in Tobin’s and our meals are on the table, Tobin receiving a wink along with hers. Now Tobin blushes, not because she’s interested, but because she’s embarrassed. I look down, now blushing over this situation that all started with my jealousy over a girl who doesn’t even see other women as people who could be interested in her. I giggle at the thought, realizing just how unrealistic I’m being. 

The rest of our meal goes by, flirting and all, and with a little help from me, Tobin is able to awkwardly ignore it. There’s a number on our receipt, and even with that, we tip twenty percent. Being soccer players, we know what it’s like to live on a day to day sort of budget. After that, we walk hand in hand to the car, wanting to send her every single message that we possibly can to let her know that we’re together- even if it doesn’t matter anymore. We get in the car, just sitting in silence for a moment before doing anything.

“I swear to God I didn-”

“I love you.”

Tobin looks at me, her head cocked in confusion.

“Tobin Powell Heath, you are the absolute love of my life. And I don’t really care about twenty two year old waiters that flirt with you at lunch. I don’t really care about anything that anyone else says, because all I care about is you.” 

Tobin shoots forward, finding a place in my arms, and finally exhaling. There’s a quiet “I love you” whispered into my hair, and I nod, wanting nothing more than maybe a nap with the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MaggieStarks! Next one will be Sonnet flirting with Christen!

No one expected Tobin and I to be together- that much has been made apparent. There are exactly twenty three members of the national team in this locker room, and one of them is me and another is Tobin, so mathematically speaking, there can only be twenty one questions being yelled at us right now. However, at this moment right now, it feels like at least fifty. 

I step in front of Tobin, wanting to shield her from everything that may be coming our way. Tobin is cowering, clearly anxious about our accidental outing. All the sudden it dawns on me. Most of these people don’t even know that Tobin is gay. I realize that gay jokes are characteristic for me, a staple if you will. However, when Tobin made a gay joke that outed us as a couple? Now that was a surprise.

“Who made the first move?”

“Ash I guess I just thought you were too into tattoos to be into anyone right now.”

“I always thought that if anyone got together it would be O’hara and Sonnet.” 

“Can all of you stop?” I finally bark out.

I’m met with stares of twenty one athletes, all stopping their fumbling to put cleats in bags and water bottles away. I realize we have three choices here, and none of them seem ideal for Tobin, but one of them has to occur in order for this situation to end.

“Could all of you stay by the lockers for a minute?” I ask them, bringing Tobin back towards the door where there’s only slightly more privacy.

“Ashlyn, they're gonna know.” Tobin whines, laying her head on my shoulder.

I hold my girl, for a minute before pulling back just enough to talk to her, knowing that we have to go back out there sooner or later.

“Toby, we have three choices here. None of them are great, but I promise I’ll protect you from everything that comes out of this, okay?” I ask, earning a nod from Tobin.

“We can go over there and tell them that we’re dating. We can go over there and tell them that we don’t owe them any explanation for what you said. Or, we could make up some lie that makes what you said make sense, without having us dating, okay?” I say, knowing she won’t like any of those options.

Tobin doesn’t reply, she just grabs my hand and walks back towards the other athletes. The feeling in the pit of my stomach morphs from dread into a feeling of protectiveness over Tobin. I truly have no idea what she’s about to do, but knowing her, it’s going to be something.

“Yes, Ashlyn and I are dating. We’ve been dating for six months, and we’re in love.” Is all Tobin says before going quiet, getting stares from twenty one people.

“Why?” Kelley almost laughs, clearly with the best of intentions, but when I see Tobin’s face fall, I could give a damn about her intentions.

“All twenty one of you better listen to what I have to say, because I’m only going to say it once. Tobin Heath is my girl, and absolutely none of you have the right to demean that. If you have any genuine questions, you can call me.” I say, storming off, dragging a sad Tobin along with me.

Tobin lets me hug her before we get in the car, not saying anything until she’s safely buckled in the passenger's seat.

“You didn’t have to stand up for me like you did back there.” Tobin says, fidgeting.

“Honey, even if I didn’t, I want to. I love you, and I want to protect you from anything that could possibly happen.” I reply, wanting to give her as much love as I possibly can.

The rest of the day is spent just enjoying each other’s company, watching comedy movies and taking naps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for wowcpth! Sonnet realizes that she likes flirting with Christen!

Emily Sonnet has always been the problem child. Consistently. For her whole, entire life. On the field and off, her name has never been “Sonnet,” it’s been “Sonnet, no,” or “Sonnet, don’t do that!” Off of the field, she’s in trouble for breaking the team diet, or for planning, executing, and filming jump scares. But on the field? On the field she gets in trouble for getting in peoples heads. 

Women’s soccer is a small enough community that the UVA alum knows most of her opponents well enough to know what to whisper in their ears to throw them off while marking them during a set piece. For Arod, she whispers something about her kids, which has her looking out to the stands long enough for Emily to clear the ball from the box. For Marta, she just quotes a vine, which usually causes her to miss the free kick that was aimed right at her. For Rachel Daly, she just yells “Kristie,” which Rachel has yet to catch on to.  
There’s really only one forward in the NWSL that Sonnet struggles with knowing how to throw off her game. 

Christen Press has a supreme sense of focus, that is seemingly indestructible to Sonnet. She’s scored a header off of a corner kick that Sonnet has had to mark her for, where Emily has whispered something about Tobin in her ear beforehand. She got an assist off of a free kick that O’hara aimed right for her, even after Emily whispered that Stanford was the worst D1 soccer school. When she whispered to her that Kelley’s ankle was acting up, Press turned her head to look, but Emily timed it wrong, and Press managed to dribble right past her after Arod put the ball right at her feet from a throw in.

So there they are, facing off in the playoffs, after a free kick has been called for the Royals. Once again, Emily is marking Christen, who has clearly established herself as Utah’s most dangerous asset. O’hara is setting up to take a free kick, but at the last second, Sonnet does something cheekier than she would usually think of doing. 

“Christen, your hair looks beautiful today.” She leans in to whisper.

Press is frozen to her spot, which visibly frustrates O’hara who had set her up perfectly. Emily clears away the ball, leaving Christen in the dust. What surprises her the most isn’t that Christen was thrown off, but that she was. She was surprised at how tight her chest felt, and not from running, but from feelings. It couldn’t be that Sonnet liked flirting with Christen, could it?

It turns out that Sonnet’s stunt ended up throwing both Christen and herself off for the rest of their game, leading Utah to a victory. Neither Sonnet, nor Christen had expected her little stunt to be so game changing. Press and Sonnet also hadn't expected to feel as shaken by it after the final whistle had blown either. Emily had just been knocked out of the championship match, and Christen had just secured a place in it, and yet neither felt like celebrating or mourning, they just couldn’t stop dwelling on Sonnet’s words. 

Although it’s typically Sonnet who decides to wreak havoc, it’s Christen Press who decides to not just let things lie. She drags herself away from Utah’s celebrations, and marches over to one Emily Sonnet.

“Would you mind telling me what your little stunt on the field was?” Press seethes.

Sonnet gulps, not used to getting called out on her actions by anyone who’s opinions she actually cares about.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sonnet replies, feigning innocence.

“Were you- were you flirting with me on the field today?” Christen asks, both the anger and volume gone from her voice.

“Why? Did you like it?” Sonnet giggles, entirely too uncomfortable with the butterflies in her chest.

When Christen bites her lip, Sonnet thinks that she might just collapse on the spot. Press isn’t doing much better, however, she is aware that she’s gotten Emily Sonnet into a position that no one has ever quite gotten her into before. Nervousness.

“Sonnet, I’m fairly sure that I’m not the one who’s physically shaking right now.” Press shoots back, pointing out Sonnets tremble in her hands.

“Well. Did you?” Sonnet asks, no longer even trying to seem funny.

“It wasn’t awful.” Christen admits, a small smile appearing on her face.

Emily Sonnet looks like a kid on Christmas morning hearing that sentiment from Christen. 

“As long as you don’t try it on the field again.” Press warns.

“I-I won’t.” Sonnet scrambles to say, raising both hands in surrender.

I suppose that Emily Sonnet will just have to figure out another way to defend Christen Press.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost a month since I have updated this, but enjoy this fluff requested by MaggieStarks! It’s Christine Sinclair getting nervous about asking Tobin out!

“Alright. You can do this. You are the all time goal scorer for Canada, male or female.” I say, standing in front of the mirror in the locker room  
I’m trying to work up the courage to ask Tobin Heath out on a date before training. I’ve promised myself that I’ll at least ask her out before the end of the day today. The trouble is that I’m more nervous than I think I’ve ever been in my life. I’ve been to the World Cup and the Olympics, and I still think that I would rather be playing in the final of a big tournament like that, than preparing to ask Tobin out. 

“She may be the Tobin Heath, queen of nutmegs, two time world cup winner, and a former NWSL mvp, but you can do this. I swear you can do this.” I reassure myself, still standing in front of the mirror.

“Sinc?” A familiar voice asks, causing me to whip my head around.

I think I’d rather have been caught with drugs by the FBI than talking to myself in the mirror by the one and only Tobin Heath.

“Um. Yes?” I ask, hopeful that she hadn’t heard anything specific, and just the sound of my voice.

“Who were you talking to?” 

“Just a simple before practice pep talk.” I lie, crossing my fingers behind my back in hopes that she’ll buy it.

“Oh, alright.” Tobin says skeptically. “I’ll see you out there.” 

I take the deepest breath I might have ever taken, and sigh a deep sigh of relief. Despite not asking her out right then, at least I have the rest of practice to ask her out, and at least she had no clue what I was doing. I take a breath before finishing up in the locker room and heading out to the field to warm up, almost tripping over my own feet while paying too much attention to what Tobin is up to. 

When Parsons shows up to explain drills, I can’t focus the way I usually do, and when we start running them, I don’t have my usual edge. If Parsons notices, he doesn’t say anything. First the locker room, and now I’m making a fool of myself in front of Tobin, my whole team, and my boss. All I can do is watch Tobin, and think about how nervous I am about what I know the rest of my day looks like.

As practice comes to a close, it’s not Parson’s who waves me over, it’s The Great Horan.

“What was up with you today? You don’t usually have off days like that.” She asks, unlacing her cleats next to me.

I flush a shade of red that matches the thorns colors before I can even get a word out.

“Oh my god, who is it?” Lindsey asks, not missing a beat.

“It’s uh, it’s Heath.” I mumble, slightly embarrassed that I’m telling Lindsey about a crush I have as if we were two school kids talking about who we like.

“Heath? As in Tobin? Tobin Heath?” Lindsey asks, both eyebrows raised as high as they’ll go.

“Shhh, keep your voice down, I don’t want her to hear.” I say quietly before looking over my shoulder to see who’s around, finding that we’re completely alone on the field. “I think I’m going to ask her on a date today.”

“Sinc that’s great, I’m happy for you.” Lindsey starts. “At least as long as you never have another practice like that again.” She adds, referring to the train wreck that just occurred.

“Nerves.” Is all I say before we’re both nodding in understanding.

“You better go ask her before she leaves, and let me know how it goes!” Lindsey says, shouting the last part after me since I turned to go find Tobin.

“Tobin?” I ask, having found her sitting on the bench in the locker room.

“Yeah Sinc?”

“Um.” I blank, having absolutely no words for the girl in front of me. “Doyouwanttogetdinner?” I ask.

“Sinc that was a little fast, I think I missed it. What was that?” Tobin asks.

“Would you like to go out for dinner with me sometime?” I ask, this time at a normal, comprehensible, speed.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask. Especially after your ‘pep talks’” Tobin says, air quotes and all. My face however, flushes a bright red.

“You heard that?” I stutter out.

Tobin nods smuggly.

“And yes, I would like to go to dinner with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A REALLY jealous Christen for yesitsariana!

“Tobin.” I say, my voice sharp and accusatory.

Tobin looks up at me, not entirely sure what she’s being yelled at for yet. 

“What is this?” I ask, holding up a note I’ve found on the windshield of our car.

Tobin tilts her head at me, confused. “I don’t know babe. What is it?” 

“Don’t ‘I don’t know babe’ me, someone left a note with a phone number on the car after you took it out last night! Some girl named ‘Kenzi’ thought you were cute.” I say, the jealousy cutting deep in my chest.

Tobin doesn’t say anything, she just looks at me for a second, her face blank, before breaking out into a huge smile. I had thought that I was as angry and jealous as I could get, but apparently I was wrong. I find myself angry that I find her adorable, and jealous that someone else also finds her adorable. Somehow her silence is escalating my jealousy even more, making me about as upset as I can get.

“Babe.” Tobin says, cautiously.

“What.” I snap.

“I think that you were the last one to take the car out.” Tobin points out, her voice gentle.

“No.” I defend, not even taking the time to think about what she’s saying. “You took the car out last night when you met Allie for drinks! And I always worry that people will think that you and Allie are together, but apparently, last night, people thought that you were so single that you got a phone number without even trying” I quip.

“I did take the car out, you’re right.” Tobin says calmly, trying to de-escalate the situation. “However, you took it to get coffee this morning.” Tobin says, grinning at me with the best of intentions. “Is it possible that whoever left that note, left it because they thought that you were cute?” Tobin asks.

I had completely forgotten about getting coffee this morning, but when I think back on it, there wasn’t a note on the windshield before I left. I flush a deep shade of pink, knowing that I’ve made a mistake here. So I just stand in front of Tobin, embarrassed, and unable to admit it aloud. 

“So.” Tobin starts smuggly. “Kenzi’s trying to steal my girl, huh?” 

“I had no idea.” I say, still blushing from embarrassment.

“Chris, it’s okay. You’re the most beautiful person on the planet, and I’m not surprised that people are leaving their numbers on your windshield. I’m just happy that out of all the people you could have had, you picked me.” Tobin says, adjusting the rim of her beanie.

“I promise that Kenzi means nothing.” I tell her, finally making eye contact, even giggling a little bit. “But, Tobin I swear to god, if anyone ever does this again, and you’ve had the car, I might have to hunt someone down just to let them know that you’re my girl.”

“Whatever you say Chris, Whatever you say.”


End file.
